Kirby's Adventure in Unova: Data's Data Book
by Pikachu564
Summary: This book will be manage by my Porygon-Z, Data. He'll give information about the story. "Kirby's Adventure in Unova," and will try to explain all Pokemon and Trainer's potential and background.
1. Introduction

_Chapter 1: Introduction._

 _Data: It is time I do my job. I will post all captured Pokémon and Pokémon Trainers that have been in the story. We'll post all their moves and update the character as the story goes. Without further ado, I'll like to present:_

 _KIRBY'S ADVENTURE IN UNOVA: DATA'S DATA BOOK!_

 _If you can come up with a better name, be my guest and post it in the review. Also, make sure to read Kirby's Adventure in Unova if reading this book. Let's collect the Data._


	2. Kirby

Chapter 2: Kirby.

Background: Kirby, the Star Warrior. Kirby has come from the planet Pop Star, Dreamland to relax in the Pokémon world after defeating many dark enemies from the past. Kirby has lived in the Pokémon world for more than 5 years with his first Pokémon, a Snivy, Eva, and after capturing a Pikachu, Echo, Kirby has began his journey through the Unova Region to face many opponents and to participate in the Unova League.

Gym Badge: Kirby has collected all 8 Gym Badges and is allowed to participate in the Unova League. The badges he acquired are the Trio Badge, Basic Badge, Insect Badge, Bolt Badge, Quake Badge, Jet Badge, Freeze Badge, And Toxic Badge.

Kirby's Team:

Eva, Snivy

Echo, Pikachu

Rammus, Herdier

Sky, Unfezant (Shiny)

Zoey, Zorua

Helios, Volcarona

Leon, Watchog

Blade, Bulbasaur

Rose, Kirlia

Kindle, Quilava

Soak, Feraligatr

Ivy, Chikorita

Chepi, Eevee

Zeus: Eelektrik

Ichiro, Oshawott

Acer, Turtwig

Amber, Chimchar

Aqua, Piplup

Friends: Ash, Cilan, Iris, Dawn.

Rivals: Ash, Trip, Meta Knight.

Enemies: Meowth, Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Dark Matter

Mega Attack: With the help of Mega Evolution, Kirby has unlock the ability to combine moves into a large scale attack. He has been able to teach his Pokémon some of the moves, but they can use it only when they past their Limit in power or when they are about to faint from battle.

Fire: Pyro Storm, Terminus Pride, Absolute Domination, Concerto Inferno, Primal Embrace, Flamberge, Searing Blaze

Water: Tsunami, Grand Finale, Deep Blue Monarch, Dragonmare Brood

Grass: Forest Flash. Blooming Sunlight, Outlaw Barrage

Flying: Wrath of the Heaven, Calm Storm

Bug: Silver Wind, Giga Web

Ice: Crystal Rod, Rime Slaughter, Final Player.

Thunder: Lightning Nova, Thunder Clap, Electro Explosion. Indignation

Poison: Corrupted Poison, Toxic Bath.

Fighting: Final Fury, True Lion's Howl, Dynamic Fury, Zero Dissolver

Ground: Soulstoke Celebration, Shattering Earth Pulse, Overdrive Shimmerfang Impact

Rock: Terra Mine, Earth Revolution, Resounding Surge

Dark: Spike Whip, Demon Lance, Event Horizon, Impulse Desire, Chaos Bloom.

Psychic: Chaos Bloom, Silent Apocalypse Binding Order, Meteor Storm, Apocalyptic Sforzando

Ghost: Scary-Go-Round, Infernal Crescendo, Ascending Angel,

Fairy: Angel's Blessing, Heavenly Crusader, Good Grip,

Steel: Iron Meteor Dive, Full Iron Body.

Dragon: Howling Dragon, Dragon Descend, Silver Flame.

Normal: Unknown

 _Data: Kirby's Profile is done. If you want to know more, place a question the the review section and I'll add that section if needed. Thank You and come again for the next chapter._


	3. Eva

Chapter 3: Eva

Backstory: Eva is the first Pokémon Kirby has captured. She is one of Kirby's Strogest Pokémon after living and training with him for the past 5 years. She started her journey way before she met Kirby, but that still remains a mystery total due to the writer being lazy.

Mate Interest: Echo

Friends: Kirby, Echo, Sky, Rammus, Zoey, Chepi, Ichiro, Kindle, Rose, Ivy, Semipour she met in the past, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Pikachu.

Rivals: Ash's Snivy, Chepi, Meta Knight's Sawk, Trip's Serperior.

Move Set: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Leaf Blade, Twister, Aqua Tail, Cut, Wrap, Giga Dtain, Mega Drain, Slam, Aerial Ace, Solar Beam, Energy Ball

Mega Move: Lethal Pain, Blooming Sunlight, Outlaw Barrage, Heaven or Hell.

 _Data: Eva's Profile is done. If you want to know more, place a question the the review section and I'll add that section if needed. Thank You and come again for the next chapter._


	4. Echo

Chapter 4: Echo

Background: Echo, a Pikachu, was a orphan in the past. He was left alone sad a egg on a boat before the care taker of the orphan found him. His friends Chepi and Blade left him after getting adopted from a trainer, and was left alone for the remaining 5 years without anyone to be with. He ran away from the orphanage and ran into Kirby, after becoming getting to know the Star Warrior, Echo became Kirby's second Pokémon.

Friends: Kirby, Eva, Rammus, Sky, Zoey, Helios, Leon, Blade, Chepi, Kindle, Soak, Rose, Ichiro, Ash's Pikachu.

Rivals: Ash's Pikachu, Ichiro, Meta Knight's Lucario.

Mentor: Fenrir.

Move set: Tackle, Quick Attack, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Electric Terrain, Dig, Nuzzle, Reversal, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Wild Charge.

Aura Moves: Echo has the ability to control his aura into powerful attack or defense: Aura Radar, Aura Vision, Aura Shield, Aura Claw, Aura Tail, Electro Kick, Aura Sphere, Electro Punch, Volt Aura Tackle, Electro Discord, Max Aura.

Mega Moves: Annihilating Crush, Final Fury, Electro Saber, Lightning Nova, Indignation.

 _Data: Echo's Profile is done. If you want to know more, place a question the the review section and I'll add that section if needed. Thank You and come again for the next chapter._


	5. Fenrir

Chapter 5: Fenrir

Background: Fenrir is Echo's counterpart. He is known to be dangerous when Echo's life is endangered. Echo allows Fenrir to do anything in his body, the price is losing any sense and Fenrir unleashing all of his aura power. Echo could end up with large injuries or in a coma for three days. Fenrir lives inside Echo's mind to teach him the ways of aura and beat a Pokémon known for its strong aura.

Friends: Eva, Blade, Rose, And Ichiro

Rivals: Saix

Student: Echo

Move set: Tackle, Quick Attack, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Electric Terrain, Dig, Nuzzle, Reversal, Charge Beam, Thunder Wave, Volt Tackle, Wild Charge.

Aura Moves: Echo has the ability to control his aura into powerful attack or defense: Aura Radar, Aura Vision, Aura Shield, Aura Claw, Aura Tail, Electro Kick, Aura Sphere, Electro Punch, Volt Aura Tackle, Electro Discord, Max Aura, Limit Break

Mega Moves: Annihilating Crush, Final Fury, Electro Saber, Lightning Nova, Indignation, Aura Blast, Shattering Electric Fist, Divine Bolt Blade.

 _Data: Fenrir's Profile is done. If you want to know more, place a question the the review section and I'll add that section if needed. Thank You and come again for the next chapter._


End file.
